kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Den Ei Rai Bu/Giant Seed Head
Giant Seed Head is the first mini-boss encountered in Kishin Douji Zenki 2 - Den Ei Rai Bu. It is fought at the end of the Shikigami-Chou stage, which is visited after Gagara's defeat at the beginning of the game. The Giant Seed Head is a gigantic Hyouinomi that has partially absorbed its surroundings on the way to the arena, giving it a head-like shell that protects its vulnerable body (the seed itself). The shell is purple and veiny. It has glowing, golden eyes in its eyesockets, which track Chibi Zenki's movements as he runs around. It also sports curved and pointy teeth, coming out at impossible directions, making them appear rather useless to the beast and more to scare off other beings. The shell also sports red lines with leaves, which seem to have no other purpose than being decoration. Mini-Boss Battle First Phase Giant Seed Head starts out descending from the sky and scaring Chiaki. This causes her to call Chibi Zenki, who then takes over. The Giant Seed Head is a rather simple mini-boss. It mainly moves around with its shell's "mouth" closed, flying all over the place in an attempt to fly into Zenki. If the player isn't fast enough at the draw and doesn't run away when the Giant Seed Head flies towards them, it is possible, that they will be unable to avoid it and get hit. Like with every other enemy, the Giant Seed Head will take one heart from Zenki if it collides with him. It is invulnerable while the mouth is closed, but after moving for awhile, the Giant Seed Head will stop in its tracks and open its mouth, revealing its true body and looking around with its huge, rose eye while shooting little pellets at Zenki. Zenki now has a short window where he now has to fling as many fireballs as possible at the Hyouinomi seen in Giant Seed Head's mouth, before the mini-boss closes it again. Zenki can do the most damage, if the player holds down the attack button, charges up Zenki's attack and shooting the stronger version of his fireball right when Giant Seed Head opens its mouth, but be careful, as getting hit by a pellet or the mini-boss itself will make Zenki lose his charged up energy and a heart. Second Phase Once Zenki has dealt enough damage to Giant Seed Head, it will lose the upper part of its head, leaving it as a huge Hyouinomi with a messy flesh hat and the lower jaw from its former shell. It will now nervously look around while constantly flying around and shooting pellets. After hitting it a few more times, it will gradually turn redder until it makes a funny expression while staring up to the sky and explodes. Chiaki will return and congratulate Zenki on his victory. After the Mini-Boss Battle Shortly after Chibi Zenki and Chiaki celebrated their victory, there is a screen transition to an Anime Sequence Battle. Chiaki meets Hiruda and has a conversation with her, where Chiaki tries to peacefully convince the Hyouijuu beastwoman to let her and her friends pass. The conversation ends with Hiruda being deaf to Chiaki's pleas and threatening to kill her. Chiaki is sad, that she wasn't able to resolve the situation peacefully and the game cuts to the Vajura on Ark cutscene where Chiaki transforms Chibi Zenki into his Demon God form via the Vajura on Ark spell. After becoming his true self, Zenki faces Hiruda in battle. Gallery Screenshots Den Ei Rei Bu gameplay 7.png|Giant Seed Head descends from the sky and turns the area all red. The large monster scares Chiaki. Den Ei Rei Bu gameplay 8.png|From this point, Chiaki will call Chibi Zenki and the player will take control of him to fight and defeat the Hyouinomi. Sprites Giant Seed head boss DERB.png|Giant Seed head with its mouth closed Giant Seed head boss vulnerable DERB.png|Giant Seed Head reveals its weak spot Giant Seed head boss low health DERB.png|The upper part of Giant Seed Head's head explodes once it's health gets very low Category:Game exclusive Antagonists Category:DERB Mini-Boss Subpages